Commercial turbofan engines use low pressure compressors coupled to a fan. Advances in coupling the fan to the low pressure compressor have allowed the compressor to operate at higher speeds and to decrease the number of compressor stages required of the compressor. Decreasing the number of stages and increasing the rotational speed of the low pressure compressor causes existing flowpath designs to be non-optimal and results in decreased performance when the existing flowpath designs are used.